Worthless Uchiha
by Kasablanca's Amontillado
Summary: After learning the news of Sasuke's and Itachi's battle, Deidara rushes over to see its conclusion, but as he goes, he wonders over what his true feelings are for the apathetic, pacifist, Uchiha are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a yaoi story between the hidden relationship of Deidara and Itachi. There is an explicit scene in this story, and you will pick it up if you squint a little. My way wording stuff makes it difficult to tell that it's there, but yeah it is.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Death. Blood. Some language (really, really minor).

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own retaining to this is the theory. All the characters, speech patterns, and settings belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto there wouldn't be a Sakura Haruno. Trust me.

* * *

'_How did this happen?!'_

Was the responding thought in Deidara's mind as he rushed through the woods, trying to find where the battle between his two most hated enemies took place.

As he ran, the emotions that ran with him weren't ones of hate, rage, or excitement. They were of worry, concern, and of an impending doom.

Believe it or not, but Deidara didn't hate Uchiha Itachi. He himself didn't really believe it, but as he ran, the memories that went through him were futile proof of the opposing emotion to hate Deidara felt for the apathetic, and seemingly emotionless individual.

=======================Flashback time, flashback time!=======================

"_I hate you, un!"_

_Itachi Uchiha looked at the newest member of Akatsuki, well, soon to be member. The blond was glaring at him as fiercely as his younger brother had so many years ago. It almost made Itachi smile to see such a familiar expression, with such an equally familiar statement to follow, but he didn't smile. He never smiled anymore. To him, there was no longer reason to, but to Deidara, this only made him more upset. "Why don't you respond, bastard!" _

"…_because I have no appropriate response."_

_This surprised Deidara. He blinked before regaining his composer, "Whaddya mean 'no appropriate response', un?" he demanded, trying to sound angry, but ending up giving a more curious tone._

"_I can't respond with 'okay' because there's nothing 'okay' about it. I can't respond with a sigh, because that in itself is only rude, and I cannot return the statement to you because it would be false." _

_He explained this patiently and quietly enough that Deidara felt his anger evaporate as the Uchiha drawled his reasoning in that quiet monotone. It almost sent chills up Deidara's spine to hear it, but instead, he forced himself to rile up._

"_Well, just you wait! I'll make you hate me the same as I hate you, un! You damn Uchiha! I'll kill you, bastard!"_

"_I look forward to it."_

* * *

_As the two bodies lay intertwined between each other, only one question raged through both minds; who would take the invitation to lead, and the other to follow? The choice could go in either direction for both had the skill and reasoning to do so._

_Itachi had the patience to guide Deidara along, and their similar heights gave them an equal leverage, but Itachi lacked the actual nerve behind the drive to dominate._

_Deidara lacked the patience to do so, but he simply refused to let any dare try to control him, and so it was. Deidara pulled Itachi beneath him, the (barely so) older male allowing this. As Deidara settled himself atop Itachi, he was almost surprised at how…natural it felt._

_It was nothing like how forced it felt when he had dominated over the actual Sasori. Deidara rested his hands on Itachi's hips and pushed himself inside slowly. As Deidara did this, Itachi's arms were wrapped around Deidara's torso beneath his arms. The stoic Uchiha let out an airless gasp as he clawed his fingers down Deidara's back. As he did this, he uttered a single sentence;_

"_I…I love you."_

* * *

"_What happened, un?!"_

_The blue-skinned member looked at the blond with such a strong glare, that Deidara forced himself to be calm as he again asked, "What happened to Itachi, un?"_

"_His Sharingan is taking its toll on him, not to mention he already has a disease—"_

"_He's has a disease?"_

_Kisame looked at Deidara, his look going curious, to the surprised blond bomber guy._

"_You didn't know? He's had the disease for a while now. We don't know what it is but it's weakening him severely." _

_With that, Deidara ran into Itachi's room to see the pale man looking paler than he was ever meant to be. Itachi's skin looked almost as white as the sheets he laid on were. Only now did Deidara see how thin the Uchiha had become. He looked ready to just fade into the blankets and disappear. As Deidara stroked the perfect raven-black hair, Itachi almost didn't respond; but it was a weak response._

_Itachi turned his head and opened his eyes, revealing their Sharingan state of red, but it wasn't to pull Deidara into a genjutsu. He closed his eyes, and when they opened again, they were their familiar onyx black. Deidara was ready to scream at Itachi, ready to severely punish him for his stupidity, then Itachi spoke to him. His monotone voice kept its sound, but much more softly and weakly._

"_I'm sorry….I…I didn't want you to worry…a..about someone as useless….as an…Uchiha."_

* * *

"Dammit, you're not useless, un!"

As Deidara neared the arena, he had to distance himself, and quiet his movements. To Akatsuki, he was dead. Dead, dead, and well away from them. What they didn't know that Deidara's 'suicide' had actually been just another clay clone. Deidara had staged his death both to deliver beautiful art, but also to rid himself of an Uchiha. But only one had succeeded.

Hiding himself in a nearby tree (and somehow escaping both Zetsu and Madara's notice) he watched the scene before unfold; horror taking over his state of mind.

**Closer and closer he stepped towards his younger brother, his hand out, his first and second finger aiming steadily. Sasuke's back against a wall, he had no escape**. **He was going to be killed by his older brother, and his eyes would be stolen. But, just as all seemed hopeless…**

**Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead.**

**With a smile, Itachi's arm went limply to his side; defeat on his smiling face. Blood began to pour from his mouth, as to be drool, as blood also came from his right eye; as to be tears, with his defeated expression he told Sasuke simply,**

"**Sorry, but there isn't going to be a next time."**

**And with that, Itachi Uchiha collapsed. Sasuke slid down the wall, his knees failing him as a stunned expression stayed planted on his face. And there, next to his older brother's unmoving body, did unconsciousness and exhaustion finally take the younger, living, Uchiha with them.**

Then Zetsu and Madara make their move. They approached the two Uchiha and tied down Sasuke, before taking the younger, unconscious Sharingan user with them. After they departed, Deidara bound over to Itachi's side and pulled the male to his side. Itachi's face never seemed so relaxed, or so pale, and yet it had always been that beautiful.

"Itachi…don't be dead. Please, please, don't be dead, un!"

Itachi's body felt cold and lighter than ever in Deidara's arms, but a miracle happened. Itachi's onyx eyes opened once again and gazed up at Deidara, then that contentedly defeated smile came back to his face.

"Deidara…." He whispered, and weakly wrapped his thin arms around the blonde's torso, "I'm sorry…I couldn't…I couldn't save you…do you for-forgive me..?" he asked.

Tears. Real, honest to God, tears began to roll down Deidara's cheeks as he hugged Itachi close to his chest. There was no use. None. Uchiha Itachi was going to die in Deidara's arms, and nothing could be done to stop it. All Deidara could was make sure his soul was at peace.

"U-Un…I forgive you Itachi." He said back and planted a kiss on those cold, blood-covered lips. Even in this horrible situation, Deidara's heart fluttered as the kiss was returned. Though Deidara hated himself to do it, he removed his lips from Itachi's and willed his eye not to water as he gazed upon Itachi.

That smile suddenly looked more content that defeated. Like he actually accomplished something, Deidara had never seen Itachi's true smile before and now as he gazed upon it, he wished it weren't there. Though beautiful and enriching, it meant he reached the end.

"I-I'm glad…that even a wor-worthless Uchiha like me…c-could've known…a person…like yourself…I'm-I'm so…sorry…" then Itachi's eyes closed again, as a single tear ran down and mixed with the blood.

Deidara sobbed and hugged Itachi close to his chest and began to hurriedly speak; like his words were an enchanted mantra that could revive the vitality of him.

"N-No! Itachi, please! You shouldn't be sorry. **I'm **sorry! I'm so sorry for only being mean to you, un! I'm sorry for yelling at you, hitting you, fighting you…Itachi…" he stroked the cold cheek of the man in his arms, as tears fell from the blonde's face to Itachi's, "I'm sorry for hating you."

Then, something happened. Deidara didn't realize what it was, but a small throb caught his attention. It was from Itachi's throat. Almost immediately, Deidara took a hold of Itachi's wrist and applied a little pressure…there! A beat! Sure, the beating was weak and slow, but there it was!

Maybe there was still some time, maybe Itachi wouldn't die, just maybe…

* * *

**A/N:** And that's that! We've reached the end my companions, but do not fret, if you wish for me to continue this, just leave me a nice review is all I ask! And, I would again like to apologize for any misconceptions, or spoilers for you all, and to all Dei fans; I'm sorry but this is just a fanfiction. Deidara is dead, and he's not coming back (like Sasori-no-Danna..waah.) But don't hate Sasuke for it. DEIDARA COMMITED SUICIDE, SASUKE COULDN'T CONTROL IT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I supposed to go, un?"

Deidara asked himself as he jumped from tree to tree, holding Itachi in his arms. The Uchiha was dying in his arms, and Deidara couldn't let that happen. The hopeless blond jumped for what seemed like hours when he nearly crashed into a certain Sound ninja. Deidara found himself glaring hatefully at the ninja as he righted himself. "Go away Kabuto." He hissed evilly. But when Kabuto looked at him, Deidara nearly reeled away in disgust. Obviously, Kabuto decided to experiment with Orochimaru's corpse, and it did NOT turn out well for him.

"I can help him."

Deidara blinked in surprise at Kabuto's offer. Could he really..? He looked down to Itachi in his arms, to the decaying-while-still-alive ninja. Well, Deidara would just have to hope.

"Fine, un. But if anything goes wrong, I'll kill you." He growled. Kabuto nodded in understanding, before making s motion to follow and leaping in the opposing direction. Deidara re-gripped Itachi to his own torso before bouncing off after Kabuto. While following the deranged scientist, memories continued to flood Deidara's mind of his experiences with Itachi.

=======Flashback time, flashback time!======

"_G…Get off of me, Deidara..NOW!"_

_And with that, the redheaded puppeteer kicked the blond bomber off of him and stumbled out of the room, caramel brown eyes looking like they might spill non-existent tears. Deidara sat up and rubbed the back of his bruised head. He was mad that Sasori did that after they just finished having fun. Well…Deidara had been having fun using Sasori. As Deidara righted himself, he felt eyes staring at him. Familiar, emotionless, and terrible eyes. Deidara whipped his head around and glared daggers at Uchiha Itachi, who was watching him from the open doorway._

"_You shouldn't do things like that to Sasori-san." Was the statement Itachi made on Deidara's actions. And, just because it was Itachi who said it, he went right past his boiling point._

"_Shut up Itachi! Acting like you know everything, un!"_

"_I was just—"_

"_You were just trying to order me around! Shut up and go get raped by Orochimaru, or Kisame, or whoever else is crazy and stupid enough to be with a dumbass like you, un!"_

"_Deidara…"_

"_What?!"_

"_I was just trying to tell you that your actions are __hurting__ Sasori."_

_The sentence stung. Deidara had no idea why, but it hit a strong nerve, and so, Deidara bounded over at Itachi and slugged the Uchiha right into the wall outside of the room. Itachi let Deidara hit him, and didn't move as Deidara pounced atop of him and proceeded to beat Itachi mercilessly into the wall. This went on for an agonizing twenty minutes before Deidara got off of Itachi to assess the damage he had done._

_Itachi propped his torso up using his elbows. Deidara never once hit his eyes, but had done a number on nearly everything else. His nose was bloody (but unbroken), his lip was busted, and blood was coming from his mouth anyway, he felt both of his shoulders pop painfully, several bruises were beginning to form across his collarbone, and cheeks, not mention bruises on his neck, and Itachi was pretty sure he had a concussion. He looked up at a breathless Deidara before asking,_

"_Do you feel better?" With that, Itachi staggered to his feet and stumbled down the hall, to seek medical attention from Kisame. Deidara stood there with a horrified, yet stunned expression at his own work on Itachi._

* * *

_Deidara walked down the hallways, looking for Sasori to address him about a mission they were being sent on. He walked past rooms, mentally naming them as he went along,_

'_Kisame's, Itachi's, Mine, Kakuzu's, Zetsu's, Orochi—'_

_THUD!_

_Deidara paused as he looked at Orochimaru's room door. He was sure he heard something, so he leaned to the door and looking in the keyhole to see it was stuffed with something so one couldn't peak inside. Getting a bad feeling, Deidara lowered himself and gazed under the door to see that it was also blocked. He cursed mentally as he sat up. He had to know what Orochimaru was hiding now. As silently as he could, he gently turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open enough so he could peak through the slit. He stared in disbelief at what he saw there._

"_**Orochimaru…." Itachi quietly said as the snake man secured Itachi's arms to the bedpost. Immediately the ninja tried to twist his grip out of the knot, but it was too tight. He mentally grimaced as he felt his legs being spread. He tried his best to keep them together, but, without the help of his arms or his eyes (he was blindfolded), he didn't pose much of a chance as his legs were tied to separate posts at the end of the bed.**_

_**The snake man took a step back from his work to admire the weasel he had captured. He stared indulgently as Itachi tried to pull himself the binds that restricted him. He had been stripped of his clothing, and they were undoubtedly being used as his binds. Even his headband had been employed as the blindfold. **_

_**Orochimaru leaned over Itachi's naked body and kissed him with a surprising gentleness he wasn't supposed to possess.**_

"_**I've tried to resist you Itachi, but you're just too tempting…"**_

_**Itachi opened his mouth to oppose to this, when a sentence rang out in his mind; **__**'go get raped by Orochimaru!'**__** And then he closed his mouth and turned his head away from Orochimaru, making the mad upset with him. "Well then, I'll just be stealing you now…"**_

_And Deidara closed the door, just as a quiet scream erupted from Itachi. He blinked twice, not believing what he just saw. Itachi…being raped…Deidara suddenly felt sick to him stomach at the thought, when a voice was heard from the room._

"_O-Orochima-ah!-ru….pl-please…aaah…!"_

_He couldn't sit there anymore, Deidara stood from there and ran the rest of the way to Sasori's room, trying to force the image out of his head._

"We're here."

Deidara blinked as Kabuto headed underground, but the blond followed him nonetheless. The underground mansion was massive. Obviously, it was dark brown in its coloration, but Deidara hadn't expected there to be actual design on the walls. But there was a distinct swirl pattern to the surroundings. Deidara followed Kabuto to a room then Kabuto turned to face him, "I'll have to take Itachi in this room, please remain out here." He said, in a very business-like fashion, Deidara, less than willingly, allowed Itachi to be taken into Kabuto's arms, and then the scientist disappeared into the room with his Itachi-san. As Deidara waited outside the room, another memory came over his mind.

================Flashback time, flashback time![wat? Again?]============

"…_you sure this is okay?"_

_Deidara smiled at Itachi's blankly unsure expression. It was always amazing to get an actual emotion on this guy's face._

"_Sure, I'm sure, un! Just do it!" Deidara encouraged and even gave Itachi a reassuring pat on the shoulder._

_Itachi gave him a puzzled expression before saying, "Well, okay." As he reached forward and started to 'edit' one of Deidara's prized sculptures. Deidara smiled earnestly as he watched the changes Itachi made to the almost life-size sculpture of a crane. He watched as Itachi managed to perfect the legs' shape (which was admittedly too bumpy) and as he straightened out the beak. "There." He said and wiped the clay from his fingers._

_Deidara marveled the creation. It was a completely flawless crane sculpture, but it wasn't completed. He opened his mouth to say what they needed to do to finish it, but Itachi spoke first._

"_Do you plan on exploding it?"_

"_Yes, un!"_

"…_but it's beautiful..."_

"_I plan on blowing it up to make it even more beautiful!"_

"_So…when something is beautiful to you, you blow it up?"_

"_Well duh, Itachi-san!"_

Thinking back on that moment, Deidara realized how stupid his own response was. A lot of things Deidara thought were beautiful would never become his art. Like Itachi, for example. Then realization smacked Deidara in the face; Itachi had already known Deidara's thoughts. He was asking to die, and Deidara, in a sense, had denied Itachi's wish for death. He was still denying that relief to Itachi. He was…being extremely selfish. Itachi thought he was worthless, and something without a worth shouldn't be there.

"You're so stupid Itachi-san.."

Deidara whispered this to himself as he sat down beside the door, tears starting to stream down his cheeks again. "S-So stupid, un…"

He cried himself to sleep.

--------------

"Deidara-san, wake up." The blond blinked his eyes slowly then jumped back in horror at seeing Kabuto's disfigured face. Kabuto didn't seem to be affected by this, he just pointed into the room. "He's alive and healthy…now."

Deidara bolted into the room to see Itachi lying on a medical bed of grey coloration, still looking deathly pale, but in a more of a…graceful way. Could Itachi really be alive? Then, the Uchiha looked over at Deidara, his onyx eyes shining with life, and tears began to roll down his cheeks. A small smile then graced Itachi's face. It was a smile that warmed Deidara's heart as he approached the Uchiha. It was a smile of welcome, and a smile of a regaining strength.

"Hello, Deidara-san…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The two were in love, and on the run from the enemy. Itachi, though weak in the sense of ninja, was amazingly healthy considered to how sick he had been, by normal standards.

But were Deidara and Itachi normal people?

No, no they were not. Deidara had made a bird sculpture quickly, and the two of them got on it, and began to travel through the air. Deidara watched where they were going, as Itachi looked at the scenery they were flying over.

"Maybe we should go to the Land of Waves, un." Deidara thought out loud, and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Land of Waves would be the best choice…but we have to make a few changes." Itachi mused, and Deidara nodded, also with a bit of gritting his teeth. He hated having to change the way he looked, but it was necessary.

Itachi held out a pair of scissors to Deidara, and the blond took them. Before Deidara could even ask what he had them for, Itachi undid his ponytail and turned his back to Deidara. Realization hit Deidara hard about what Itachi wanted him to do.

"I'm not cutting your hair, un." Deidara told him. Itachi looked at him and blinked to have the scissors thrust back in his face. He looked to see Deidara take down his own ponytail and turn away from Itachi. "You'll cut mine, un." Deidara told him; it wasn't a request.

"…alright." And with his quiet agreement, Itachi began to snip Deidara's blond tresses, until its length was above shoulder, but below ear. Then he turned Deidara around and snipped the bang at ear level. Deidara, in turn, removed his camera, but still let his hair fall over his eye.

Deidara watched Itachi as he did this, wondering if Itachi was really okay. He was still very pale, and his onyx eyes looked truly exhausted. Even though he was in good health, life didn't seem to fully return to the ex-Akatsuki member's person.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked and stroked Itachi's hair. The slightly older male closed his eyes gently at the touch, and Deidara sided; Itachi was still plenty weak from his fight. Not even to argue with Deidara.

-**LATER**-

While Itachi was sleeping, Deidara secured the weak man to his prized bird sculpture. He then itched his eyes; the brown colored-contacts he was wearing were very irritating. Deidara then settled onto the bird himself, and looked to where the moon should've been. It was a new moon night; just perfect for this type of travel.

As the sculpture flew into the night sky, Deidara just now began to feel regret for his behavior, not to Itachi, but to his old, deceased partner, Sasori.

=====================Flash back time, flash back time!======================

_Deidara sat down by the puppet, Hiruko and consolingly patted the stripes of black hair. Even though his actions were comforting, the smug smile that was on his face didn't suit with his behavior, but it did for his intentions._

"_Sasori-no-Danna, please come out, I want to help, un." Deidara said, his voice dripping in a comforting tone, even though it was false. However, Sasori didn't know that Deidara was planning a horrendous act. The redheaded puppet slipped out of the back of the shell; his brown eyes looking empty and sad, but seeking comfort. _

_Deidara smiled and pulled the puppet into a hug, and sat Sasori down on his lap. It was the day of Sasori's parent's death. The puppeteer leaned into Deidara's chest, listening to the heartbeat; it was steady, smooth, and meticulously._

_Deidara grinned as he pulled something from his cloak pocket and a small glint of metal catching the light._

_It happened in a second. Sasori blinked and looked down to see blood staining his own cloak. A sense of numbness was coming over him as he looked up to see Deidara grinning at him._

"_I'll make it all better, un." He whispered as Sasori lost consciousness._

"_Deidara-san, there's something I need to tell you." Sasori said and closed the room door. 'If he says he thinks I'm a failure I'm going to murder him' Deidara thought as he held a kunai in his hand tightly, but he smiled, thinking about the death plots he could perform on the shorter redhead._

"_What is it, Sasori-no-Danna?" he asked stiffly, and without looking. Then arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders and a pair of soft lips pressed sweetly against his neck._

"_I love you, Deidara." Sasori whispered this statement into Deidara's ear and leaned his head into the nook if Deidara's neck, then he was pushed away harshly. The puppeteer stumbled backwards, and Deidara bolted from his seat and pounced Sasori onto the floor, and grinded against him hard._

_Sasori didn't get a chance to even say 'no'._

* * *

_Deidara leaned over the puppeteer, as the redhead looked up to him; pinned to the ground by the two puppets of his parents. He wasn't dead, but he was close. Deidara leaned down to him and grinned._

"_Well, well, it likes 'eternity' just didn't quite make it, un." He taunted and started to play with the spikes of Sasori's hair as he watched the puppeteer smile, in light content. Which pissed Deidara off, "Why are you happy? You are nothing but a whore, a bitch, a dirty little slut of a puppet, un." He growled out, and grabbed onto one of the blades and twisted it hard._

_Sasori opened his mouth to scream, but blood came out instead of a voice. Deidara grinned and kept on twisting the blade watching the puppet wriggle in pain._

"_If only I could see those expressions on more time underneath me, un." He said wistfully and then let go of the blade. "Now go to Hell, you stupid puppet." Deidara looked at Sasori's pained face, and then kicked it away, before leaving the puppeteer alone, alone, alone._

* * *

"I should've been better at being nicer to him, un." Deidara muttered as he saw the outline of Land of Waves approaching fast. He sighed, in his thoughts; he concluded that he would have to set up a small shrine for the puppeteer.

That poor, lonely puppeteer.

They couldn't go into the actual Village. Deidara and Itachi were by a waterfall, Itachi was dressed in a light green kimono, holding a lily as Deidara sat next to him. Both were thinking that they should probably just build a home here, when suddenly;

"Oh dear! Lost travelers, maybe?" Both of them looked back, in shock to see a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, and bright blue eyes walked over to the two of them and crotched down. He smiled to Deidara and Itachi brightly. Neither of the two ex-Akatsuki members said anything.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" The young man asked, politely. Itachi nodded to him, and the mysterious young man smiled even more.

"Well, c'mon!"

The cottage was beautiful. It was just perfectly cozy, but it had three bedrooms. None of the windows could be seen through, though. The young man introduced himself as Kyonji. Deidara didn't trust him enough to tell him an alias, but Itachi introduced himself as Takanero.

Kyonji seemed too sweet to Deidara as the day went. He offered clothes to Deidara and Itachi, made them dinner, let them watch television, and even let them choose which bedrooms they wanted to sleep in.

It was almost a perfect day, then the sun went down.

Deidara bolted, sitting up instantly, a horrible feeling over him.

"Itachi." Before the name was barely out of his mouth before he shot himself out of the room and straight to the room where Itachi was sleeping in, and as soon as he opened it, he saw a kunai coming out of Itachi's chest, covered in the crimson blood that was Itachi's.

Deidara's brain took too long to see who was holding the knife. He was too distracted by Itachi's beautifully, dead body. It was amazing how beautiful a body can look even with bloody holes still in them. When Deidara tore his eyes from Itachi to look at the killer, he started at who he saw.

"S-S-Sasori…" he breathed out as the redhead looked at him, a wide smile on his deranged face. His eyes were crazy, his smile was bright, and he was trembling.

"Deidara…I love you." He said and started to take hesitant steps towards Deidara, his feet looking more like they were twitching in the blonde's direction. Said blonde took a step back from the redhead, his visible eye wide.

"A-And you love me…" his voice was hoarse and cracking as he was trying to convince Deidara of feelings that weren't there. But, Deidara might've nodded along with him because of the kunai. But, the blood on the kunai, who that blood belonged to, is what kept Deidara rooted in reality.

"Put that down." Deidara said, surprised at how firm his voice was. But he also knew why his voice was that steady; he already knew how this would.

"You love me…" Sasori repeated, as the kunai poked Deidara's chest. The blond glared down to the blood splattered, grinning face that was Sasori's.

"No. I don't. The man I love is dead."

A flash of crimson was all Deidara saw to confirm how his end would be. He didn't need to hear the scream from Sasori, he didn't need to feel the pain in his chest, and he didn't need to see what he saw before the blackness settled around him.

He saw Sasori slit his own neck, and he could've sworn that he saw tears rolling down those redhead's cheeks.

And the last thing Deidara said was,

"I can't wait to see Itachi-san."

**END**

Author's Notes: Well, I'm told that I write tragedies a little too much, but I believe that this is a good ending to me. I love the fact that even in the end, they all ended up dying. But it needed to be done. I'm sad to end it, but I want to be a little more in-depth with some other stories I have. Plus, this ending is perfect if you listen to My Chemical Romance. Listen to Why I Dissappear and see if it doesn't effect you at all.

If it doesn't...well, you pass. : You may now listen to 'Torniquet' by Evanessence and try to read this chapter.

The only thing that pisses me off about the way this ended is what I did with Sasori. Eh, my bad. _

Anyway, this is the end.


End file.
